Change of Heart
by ShadowVine48
Summary: Ginny knew her 6th year at Hogwarts was going to be different with all the changes in society. Yet she didn't think it would be this different, with the Marriage Act being passed the day she is set to go back to Hogwarts. Every single person under Thirty now had to be married by September 1st of the next year. Oh man was this year going to change everything.


Note from me: Hello everyone this is my first ever fan fiction and I hope it is not 100% horrible. Please if you read this please, please let me know what you think. I don't have a beta obviously seeing as this is the first chapter of the first story but hey we will see how it goes. If you want more you should let me know. If you think it is horrible you should let me know that too. I can't improve my writing if I don't know what you like and what you don't. Okay I am done rambling so here it goes.

Disclaimer: I am not Joe and never said I was her, I wish I was that would mean I am an amazing writer and have met the cast but alas non that is not me. (I really don't want to write this on every one so can we just all agree that I am not Rowling and I am just being a puppet master not the creator?)

Info on story: The main pair is Draco/Ginny but there will be other pairs and there may be moments when I focus a little more on them seeing as a story about only two people will get boring fast. This story is book compliant up until HBP. It may be with some of DH but not all.

The rain was beating down on the roof the morning everything changed. That was the sound that Ginny woke up to. Rain, she should have probably taken that as a sign, start to a rather bad day but all that went through her mind was relative happiness. Today was the day that she got to go back to Hogwarts for her 6th year! Rolling out of bed Ginny was in a remarkably good mood as she combed through her hair and took a quick shower before heading down to have the amazing breakfast ,she had been smelling all morning, that her mum was cooking.  
As she walked in to the kitchen everyone was there. Well almost everyone the golden trio weren't there as they had left three weeks ago to go who knows where. Not that she minded being left behind, oh no why would she mind at all. "Oh there you are Ginny dear I was beginning to wonder what was keeping you," Mrs. Weasley said as she flicked her wrist and sent the food flying on to the table. "Tuck in everyone, we don't want it to get cold, can't be late today you know" She said as she sat down at the other end of the table from her husband. Ginny walked over and took her seat next to Fred. The whole family where forcefully living in the burrow now and that was all thanks to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. When they had left Molly had put a full lock down on the family who happened to be there. They weren't allowed to go home and almost weren't allowed to go to work. "I will not have my family doing anything else reckless. This is a war and we will stick together through this!" she had said when anyone had complained.

The mean wasn't like how the meals used to be. For the past few weeks ever since "the incident", as the Weasley's had now started to call it, every meal had been done in relative silence. There would be small brief conversations but nothing to serious was ever mentioned. So it was in this silence that breakfast was being eaten until there was a loud tapping. Looking around everyone turned to the window to see what was causing the noise.

There was an owl at the window. In its talons it was holding the daily prophet. Curious Ginny stood up and let the owl in. "Did anyone order a paper?" Ginny asked as she untied the letter. Yet before anyone could respond the owl took off without being paid. "That's strange; you normally have to pay them before they will leave you alone." Bill said curiously from his seat at the table next to his wife Fleur. Curiosity took a hold of Ginny so she un-rolled the parchment, what she saw on the front page shocked her beyond belief. There in capital letters were words she had never even thought of even in her worst nightmares.

**_MARRIAGE ACT (ACT #739) PASSED!_**

**_This morning the Marriage act went through. Under the new Marriage act every person that is from the age sixteen to thirty is required to marry a person of the ministries choosing. They will have one year to marry and then after that they will have five years to conceive at least one child. The ministry has a book that has all the names of every person. A spell is cast on each name and it matches you up with someone whom you are compatible with. (See page 5 for more details) Letters will be going out to each person by the end of the day._**

Ginny stared at the paper in her hands in shock until Charlie came up and took the paper from her. "What is it? It can't be that bad" Charlie said as he flipped the page over to read it. _'This just could not be happening. How could they do this? It wasn't possible she couldn't really be expected to get married at the age of sixteen, could she?_' Ginny's thoughts were running a mile a minuet. Just as Charlie finished reading the paper out loud to the rest of the table there was several taps at the window. Startled Ginny looked over at the window and saw five owls sitting on the sill each with an identical letter in front of them. Walking over to the window Ginny opened the window and took all the letters from the owls before they flew off.

Ginny looked at the letters in her hands. On the front of each letter was a name. Handing letters to Charlie, Fred, and George Ginny stood there with two letters in her hands. "Mum, what should I do with this?" Ginny asked her voice shaking slightly as she looked up at her mother and turned one of the envelopes around. There on the front written in elegant black letters were the words.

Ronald BiliusWeasley

Ms. Weasley looked at the letter with tears in her eyes and slowly reached up and took the letter from her daughter. "We… We will just have to see what they are all about before we figure out what to do with this one." Ms. Weasley said her voice braking slightly. They all knew what was in the envelopes though no one bothered to tell Ms. Weasley that. "Go on boys open them up" Mr. Weasley said nodding to the twins to start. George looked at the letter that rested in his hands as if it was going to kill him; Fred sitting right next to him looked at his the same way. "I suppose there is no chance that we are such amazing bachelors that we can't be matched, is there Gred?" Fred said looking over at his twin with a hopeful look on his face. "Sorry Forge I don't think there is." George said with a chuckle and just like that the energy changed again and the twins were popping open their letters.

To Mr. Fredrick Gideon Weasley

Under Act number 739, you are here by placed with your future partner.

You are expectedto be married by this date next year. After that you must have a child in the next 5 years. If you have any other questions please consult the pamphlet enclosed. Your partner is:

Katherine Lee Bell

Fred started to laugh after reading his letter through. "Would you look at that, they used my full name twice in this, and who knew Katie's full name was Katherine?" He said with a smile looking over at George. "Go on Gred let see who you got." He said nudging his twin in the side. George took a big dramatic breath and popped his seal and read.

To Mr. George Fabian Weasley

Under Act number 739, you are here by placed with your future partner.

You are expectedto be married by this date next year. After that you must have a child in the next 5 years. If you have any other questions please consult the pamphlet enclosed. Your partner is:

Angelina Nicole Johnson

George started at his paper with wide eyes "What if that relationship didn't work out so well in the first place? How does that work?" He mumbled under his breath where only those closest could hear him. Fred snatched the paper out of his hands and started to read it over. "Huh would you look at that. Well good luck with that one Georgie." He said slapping his brother on the back only to receive a glare in return. "I guess it would be my turn huh?" Charlie said looking down at his letter. "You know just for the record I was planning on being a bachelor forever. In case anyone was wondering" He said as he was popping the seal and pulling out the parchment.

To Mr. CharlesSeptimus Weasley

Under Act number 739, you are here by placed with your future partner.

You are expectedto be married by this date next year. After that you must have a child in the next 5 years. If you have any other questions please consult the pamphlet enclosed. Your partner is:

Pansy LuAnn Parkinson

Charlie looked at the paper curiously. "Who the heck is Pansy Parkinson?" He said looking around at his family. Mr. Weasley looked at his son with shock. "She is the only heir to the Parkinson line. One of the original pure blood families." He said calmly. Ginny looked up at her brother. "She is your match? All I know about her is that she is a 7th year this year at Hogwarts and she is in Slytherin." Ginny said looking at her brother. "Well… I am going to have to get in contact with that family then I guess." Charlie said taking all the news rather well in Ginny's opinion. 'Though I guess it does help that he doesn't know her yet' Ginny thought, before looking down at the envelope of doom in her hands.

Ginny turned hers over with shaking hands. _'Maybe it won't be that bad. Maybe it will be someone I know. Or Harry, yes of course it must be Harry, he is my match it couldn't be anyone else.' _Ginny thought before popping the Ministries seal and read the paper that was enclosed. She read it over silently and then started to shake her head. "No… no this can't be… its not possible." Ginny mumbled to herself. There in her hand in the same elegant writing were the worst words of her life.

To Ms. Ginevra Molly Weasely,

Under Act number 739, you are here by placed with your future partner.

You are expectedto be married by this date next year. After that you must have a child in the next 5 years. If you have any other questions please consult the pamphlet enclosed. Your partner is:

Draco LuciusMalfoy

I know that I left it at an odd spot but I wanted to get the first chapter up here and out there. Again please let me know what you think. I know there was no Draco in this one but I will make sure he shows up in the next chapter. Let me know what you think!


End file.
